Purrloin
/ |dexmokalos=042 |evointo=Liepard |gen=Generation V |species=Devious Pokémon |type=Dark |metheight=0.4 m |imheight=1'04" |metweight=10.1 kg |imweight=22.3 lbs. |ability=Limber Unburden |dw=Prankster |body=08 |egg1=Field |color=Purple |male=50 |evo= }} Purrloin (Japanese: チョロネコ Choroneko) is a -type Pokémon introduced in Generation V. Biology Physiology Purrloin is a small feline Pokémon. It has mainly deep purple fur, with cream-colored patches on its muzzle, forehead, chest, forelegs, back, and back feet. Purrloin has green eyes with slit pupils and large angular pink eyelids. It has a blunt catlike muzzle with a small black triangular nose. It has pointed catlike ears and whisker-like tufts of fur on either cheek. It has a sleek, slender body with small dainty paws and feet. Its tail is long and skinny with a crescent-like tuft at the tip. Although it is generally a quadruped (seen running on all fours), Purrloin is capable of standing and walking on two legs, like a biped (similar to Meowth). Behavior Purrloin is extremely smart, crafty, and mischievous. It puts on a cute act in order to steal items from people just to see the shocked looks on their faces. When threatened, it will attack with its sharp retractable claws. Evolution Purrloin evolves into Liepard at level 20. Anime *Misha's Purrloin *Ricard Nouveau's Purrloin *Mrs. Ripple's Purrloin Game Info Game Locations |blackwhite=Route 2, 3, Dreamyard |bwrarity=Common |black2white2=19, 20 |b2w2rarity=Common |omegarubyalphasapphire = Trade |orasrarity = None}} Pokédex Entries |name=Purrloin |black=They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. |white=Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws. |black 2=Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces. |white 2=Their cute act is a ruse. They trick people and steal their valuables just to see the looks on their faces. |x=Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws. |y=They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect. |or = Its cute act is a ruse. When victims let down their guard, they find their items taken. It attacks with sharp claws. |as = They steal from people for fun, but their victims can't help but forgive them. Their deceptively cute act is perfect.}} Learnset Leveling Sprites |bwspr =Purrloin BW.gif |bwsprs =Shiny Purrloin BW.gif |b2w2spr = |b2w2sprs = |Vback =Purrloin BW Back.gif |Vbacks =Shiny Purrloin BW Back.gif |xyspr=Purrloin XY.gif |xysprs=PurrloinShinyXY.gif |VIback=PurrloinBackXY.gif |VIbacks=PurrloinBackShinyXY.gif }} Trivia *Purrloin was shown on September 6, 2010 in a trailer for the Pokémon BW Special due for airing September 16. It was officially revealed on the October issue of Coro Coro on September 11, 2010. Origin Purrloin is based on a black cat. Etymology Purrloin's English name is derived from the words "purr" (the sound a contented cat makes) and "purloin," (a term used to describe a theft of any kind). Its Japenese name, Choroneko, may be a combination of ちょろまかす choromakasu (to steal) and 猫 neko (cat). Gallery 509Purrloin Dream.png Misha Purrloin.png Ricard Nouveau Purrloin.png Mrs Ripple Purrloin.png N's Purrloin.png|N's Purrloin in the manga ca:Purrloin pl:Purrloin Category:Small Pokémon Category:Mammal Pokémon Category:Early route Pokémon Category:Pokémon that are part of a two-stage evolutionary line Category:Light Pokémon